Episode 3636 (22nd December 1993)
Plot Curly takes advantage of Alf's trouble by publishing the fact that Bettabuy will honour the vouchers. Vera urges Jack to be supportive of Terry. She ignores the way Terry avoids Tommy. Vicky buys Steve a watch for £250 for Christmas. Andy asks his parents to act like a family and all spend Christmas together. Jim and Liz agree. Alf is defiant despite the fact that the shop is being boycotted. He is stunned to discover that Curly is accepting the vouchers. He rows with Curly in front of Gazette reporter Mark Travis and a load of OAPs. Alf gets angry and pushes a pensioner, photographed by the reporter. Derek buys a living Christmas tree. Terry buys a new suit after getting his compensation for Lisa's death. He gets Des to shake his hand in peace before goading him about the money he's received, saying that Lisa didn't die in vain. Curly stops Des from hitting him. Des remembers Lisa's death and breaks down in the Street. Curly consoles him. Tanya tells Bet about seeing Steve with another girl. Kevin gets annoyed with Sally getting at him and suggests that she leaves him if she's fed up. Derek blows all the fuses in the Street when he lights the outside Christmas tree. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mark Travis - John Capps *Julian - Robert Maxfield (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Denise's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Wiltons proudly show off their Christmas tree. But the other residents don't seem impressed. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,380,000 viewers (12th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 1st October 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire street scene lasting 54" in which Derek and Mavis Wilton position the living tree in their front garden, as well as the first 54" of the following scene in the Rovers, where Jack Duckworth serves Terry and reminds him to divert some of his compensation money towards him and Vera. The ITV3 repeat on 31st October 2019 reinstated the cut material. Category:1993 episodes